criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Nailed Dead
Nailed Dead is the third case of Pinesfield district in the city of Cooperwright. Plot The two arrive in the hardware shop, where they found dead hardware manager Hailey Laketon, with nails buried down their head, alongside a nail gun, regarded as the murder weapon. They were too late to find the robbers. The team transport the body to the coroner, who tells them that the victim looked like they had committed suicide, but the victim was actually left handed, while the nail gun was at the right, meaning that it was a murder. After finding surveillance camera footage of the murder, the team discover a group of masked goblins had robbed the hardware store, and that one of them killed the manager. With help of Susan Wilk, Pinesfield Daily's head journalist, the team found out that the killer has read the district's newspaper. With all clues at hand, the team was able to arrest Julie Brown as the killer. Julie explained to them that Hailey tried to stop her and the group, and Hailey was accidentally killed when the clerk tried to intimidate her into submission. Julie was brought to court for conviction. At court, Judge Ironheart asked Julie if it was accidental or intentional, and she explained to him that she was not a very good handler in nail guns. Intentional or accidental, Judge Ironheart decided to sentence her to 17 years of prison with no parole due to charges of first-degree murder and burglary. After the trial, the team interrogated Julie about the Goblins, and she told them that the Goblins was an organization that had terrorized the district years ago, but it was discontinued when their leader had died. But when the leader's fully grown son had taken over, the operations soon resumed, and with the slip of her tongue, she had revealed the group's plan to rob the Pinesfield District Bank. The team thanked her for her cooperation. After learning this, Chief Maxwell ordered Zeus and the player to be more alert, for they will never know when the great robber will commence. Incident Summary Victim * Hailey Laketon Cause of Death * Nailed brain Murder Weapon * Nail gun Killer * Julie Brown ** Sentenced to 17 years in prison with no chance of parole Killer's Attributes * Killer drinks green tea * Killer reads the Pinesfield Daily * Killer uses aloe vera * Killer's eyes are blue * Killer is older than 25 years old Additional Investigation -Goblin's Gauntlet- * Julie Brown is a member of the Goblins. * The Goblins are preparing to rob the Pinesfield District Bank. Crime Scenes Scene 1: Aisle 02 * Nails and Screws Scene 2: Parking Lot * Bushes Scene 3: Susan's Desk * Criminal Case Files Suspects Suspect Attributes: * drinks green tea * reads the Pinesfield Daily * uses aloe vera Suspect Attributes: * drinks green tea * reads Pinesfield Daily * uses aloe vera Suspect Attributes: * drinks green tea * reads Pinesfield Daily Suspect Attributes: * drinks green tea * reads Pinesfield daily * uses aloe vera Suspect Attributes: * reads Pinesfield Daily * uses aloe vera Category:Alex48's Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Pinesfield Category:Cooperwright